Pregnant Pause
by rubic-cube
Summary: The worries of Melaria when she is nine months pregnant concerning love. One shot


Hello there! My name is rubic-cube and I have completed two, long fanfics (a Tamora Pierce and Harry Potter one) and have decided to do a couple of One Shots! So here is my first one! I loved the Crown Duel but haven't gotten the time to read Beauty so I apologise now for any mistakes! Anyway here it is…..

XXXXXXXXXX

Mel was tired out. Her swollen feet ached, her lower back was in acute stinging pain and her head was pounding a rhythm out steadily. Frustration was building inside of Meliara, Queen of Remalna, as she gazed at the dark sky and shining stars. She felt like screaming out loud but reframed from doing so as the whole court would hear.

The soft, dancing music from the ball, which was behind her, held in Vidanric and her honour by Savona, filtered through the quiet autumn evening. Although warm for the season, Mel shivered slightly in her elaborate ballroom dress. She was angry at Danric but mostly at her own stubbornness which only made her mood worse.

She knew that wouldn't be in such agony or tiredness, at this precise moment, if she had complied with Vidanric wishes of her having an early night. He was extremely worried that she was overtaxing herself so near to their first born birth. After all Mel had persuaded Danric to allow her to continue with the Petitioner's Court and other small duties through her growing pregnancy. It had stopped Mel going insane, fretting over about what kind of mother she would turn out to be and she was grateful for them. And now, Mel admitted grudgingly to herself that he might be right…on this occasion.

Meliara screwed her face into a grimace as she tipped her head towards the cool breeze, smelling in the last flowers blooming bringing old memories of Tlanth. She smiled at remembering her stubbornness too and look where it got her; a man who loved her. It soothed her a little. She breathed in deeply trying to calm the emotions inside her.

Again she was aggravated at not being able to lean against the ledge properly because of her huge stomach being in the way. The thought of her large figure brought back the early eavesdropping moment this morning which was the real reason for her dark mood.

Mel had left the library just after lunch where Danric had been working overly hard on military assignments of boundaries control. She had stopped to fix her skirts when two, soft female voices echoed from behind a tapestry which was near by since she had decided to take a short cut through the courtiers' living quarters. Although she was about to head off, the mention of her husband made her stop with confusion and a drop of curiosity. She wanted to hear what they thought of Danric's recent decision and his leadership. However as the conversation went on, Mel realised the chat was in fact about her and her lack of female qualities. The two females were discussing how bored the King had looked at a recent private party hosted by Lady Trishe to and they had concluded it was due to the Queen's lack of breeding in being a proper wife and how to satisfy him.

Mel had grown out of being hurt by people's offhand remarks but somehow this had gotten under her armour; she concluded that it was due to her extreme mood swings. She wanted to throw that tapestry and start shouting at the ladies for such a crude comments and that if they didn't have the courage to say it to her face then they were cowards and should keep their traps shut! However that would be improper and exceedingly embarrassing if she knew who the women were. She couldn't tell from the muffled voices but fear held her back more than common sense. As she edged away from her position, Mel thought that maybe the voices might be right. Danric had been slightly quiet but she had assume it had been from their schedule, preparing the country for winter and making sure the taxes from other nobles was collected peacefully.

Bring her thoughts back to the present, Mel realised that her face was wet from silent tears falling. Again she hadn't realise how much the morning had affected her. She felt foolish. As she wiped them angry back off her face with the sleeve of her dark blue dress which had white stitching of small roses, she hoped that the crying had not disturbed the light make up which Nee had cajoled her into wearing.

"Mel?" asked a light masculine voice from behind, "what's wrong? Why are you out here on your own? You must be cold."

Mel would always recognise that voice. It was the man she would love with all her heart for the rest of her life. Vidanric only needed three strides to reach his pregnant wife. As he stood besides her staring into her face, which was half hidden by the darkness of the night, he slowly put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Mel sighed. She snuggled further into Danric, drinking in his warmth and comfort that he gave her. The shivering sensation was not lost on her as he wrapped her in a loose hug and gently kissed the top of her head. He was still scared that he could hurt her and the baby with her affections. This hesitant action of Vidanric, comforted Mel.

"I was worried Mel," he said softly into her hair, void of any emotion, "one minute you were there chatting merrily to the ambassador of Sartor and the next, gone. It scared me to death. Savona was laughing at my expense. "

Mel chuckled into his chest. "Vidanric, where could I have gone?" and then she laughed, deciding to joke with him, "Maybe I was off to start a revolution in this overly stuffy ball gown. It's shame that you caught me!"

"Were you indeed", he answered in that unique drawl, "well, I must keep a better eye on you, my dear Meliara. I can not have the Queen venturing on crusades to change the country."

"And why is that?" demanded Mel, pulling herself from Dranic's embrace.

Silence filled as Danric fixed his assessing gaze on her face, wondering what was wrong. "Because it would show who was better at ruling and I can not have my wonderful wife ruining what little respect and reputation I have."

There was a pregnant pause as Mel started to curse within her mind at her always trying to start a fight. _What is wrong with me? _she wailed inside,_ Why do I have to be so argumentative! I hate being pregnant. I hate being annoyed one moment and then fine the next!_

"Mel?" said Danric with anxiety, "What's the matter? Please." The last part was a small plea from him and this brought fresh tears into Mel's eyes.

She tried to grab as much of Vidanric that she could gather close to her without her belly stopping her. Seriously concerned with his beautiful wife, Vidanric calmed her down with rubbing her back in small circles and covering her auburn hair with kisses. At last Mel was quietly sobbing into his shirt and had her under some sort of control.

"Vidanric," she asked softly, "do I make you happy?" Her heart waited with baited breath as the silence grew from Mel's question.

At last Danric replied with, "Why do you ask?"

Her heart faltered. He didn't love her any more. The ladies behind the tapestry were right! Mel lowered her head so that her eyes looked at the ground. She could look into his grey eyes to see the truth.

"You don't love me!" stated Meliara.

Vidanric grabbed Mel's chin suddenly and forced her eyes to meet his highly charged emotionally grey eyes and he spoke hoarsely, "Of course, I love you. I love you with the whole of my heart Meliara. Why do you doubt that?"

Mel kicked her for being so emotional and unexpectedly started to blurt out what she had overheard in the morning. As she finish, she noted that the edges of Dranic's mouth twitch in amusement, trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's not funny Danric," said Mel frostily.

"Of course not," he countered smoothly.

Mel thoroughly embarrassed at how she believed those women instead of herself. "They sounded so certain."

"Have you ever considered that they might be jealous," enquired Danric. Mel blushed, which Vidanric thought made his love look even lovelier. Letting his hand move up to cup her face, his thumb brushed against her soft cheek. "Did I mention to you that you look extremely beautiful tonight?"

"No," whispered Mel, becoming shy at the attention that Danric was paying her.

"Then I am an awful husband," he announced.

"No, you are not!" retorted Mel, "you have put up with me all the time."

"But I love you Mel," he said simply, "I love you when you are mad, happy or completely wrong on a topic. You are you, and I wouldn't want to change anything. Not a single one."

"I believe you, Danric," answered Mel, hanging her head, "I don't know what's the matter…"

"You are nearly nine months pregnant", Vidanric announced as he rubbed Mel's stomach which produced a boyish grin to his handsome, "Mood swings are common or so I have read."

"Reading baby books instead of running the country!" mock exclaimed Mel. "What will the courtiers think!"

Danric chuckled into the air. "I am more scared becoming a father than having a duel with a Court decoration."

"If only they could hear you speak!" She smiled at his usage of her nickname for courtiers.

With Vidanric standing behind her with his hands circling their first born, Mel laid her head back, giving her body some rest from the exhaustion. The relaxing atmosphere was shattered as the King and Queen could hear Savona asking where their majesties had disappeared to.

Mel sighed. "I suppose we better appear… but before we go, I must apologise and say that you were right. I should have gone to bed instead of pushing myself to the party. I was stubborn."

Doric smiled at Mel and her confession. Taking that that she was forgiven Mel move to head back into the ball room and face the over joyful host.

However before entering, Mel was stopped by a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Meliara, you look exceedingly attractive tonight as you do everyday since I have meet you." And without any warning and quite out of character, Vidanric pulled an unexpected Mel into a passionate kiss which set out fireworks in both minds, reminding how much they loved one another.

XXXXXXXX

Please review and tell me what you think?


End file.
